


Coming Home

by Ambergold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3031676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambergold/pseuds/Ambergold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion - set right after season 2 episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Clarke saw him across the clearing and something inside her seemed to come suddenly to rest. He was covered in dirt and blood but the same driving force of will, the same steadiness, that had made her trust him before against all her better judgement, still hung on him, as he stood steady as a rock, taller than anyone else, his dark, broody eyes searching the scattered crowd.

Bellamy wasn’t looking for Clarke - he has no reason to expect to see her there, since he’d sent Finn off to rescue her while he and Octavia headed back. He knew it was his only choice, but the constant wondering if Clarke was alive gnawed at his insides, as it had since the day she disappeared. He was worn and weary when they got back to the settlement, looking to see if Dr. Griffin was there- and then he saw _her_. Impossibly curly hair, that stubborn set to her chin, the mingled fierce strength and fleeting vulnerability that touched him every time despite himself, giving him an overpowering need to protect her at all costs - Clarke. She had cuts and scrapes all over but he didn’t even notice - all he saw was that his partner, his fellow leader, and the one girl in the world who made him feel like a man, made him come alive - was back.

He crossed the clearing with quick strides. She caught sight of him and unmistakable joy lit up her wary, guarded face. She took two steps and he caught her in his arms.

Clarke instinctively threw herself into Bellamy’s arms when she saw him, and didn’t even have a moment to wonder if it was the right decision, since his strong arms wrapped around her immediately, holding her in just the right way, and in some back part of her brain she marveled at how their bodies just seemed to fit together, every part belonging, and he smelled like sweat and trees but he was holding her close all tightly-wound tension, muscles and strength and for the first time in weeks she felt _safe_. Bellamy.


End file.
